Not So Lonely Halloween
by othlvr16
Summary: I was inspired by Halloween so I decided to write a small One-shot for Sam and Brooke. PLEASE READ!


Halloween, every teenager's favorite time of year it is a chance to cut loose and to get some candy. Over the years Samantha Walker never really experienced Halloween, to her, she thought it was just a stupid reason for you to get drunk and act like an idiot.

When she lived with Brooke she got to experience tons of holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years, but not once did she celebrate Halloween.

Last year Sam moved out of Brooke's house to live with her mother Rebecca. At the time she was weighing her options and decided that she wanted to give her "mother" another chance. Things have been going well and Sam talks to Brooke all the time, but she still misses her.

Rebecca has been away for a week so she left Sam to fend for herself for awhile.

* * *

As Sam was sitting on her couch watching an old horror movie she thought about Brooke and wondered what she was doing. She knew that Julian was currently in LA and all her friends were off doing their own thing. Sam also knew that Brooke gets lonely a lot kind like her.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the phone ring. Sam got up from the couch and answered it.

"_Hello."_

"_Sam, it's me Julian."_

"_Hey Julian, why are you calling me, shouldn't you be calling Brooke?"_

"_She's not answering and the only time that happened was when she was really missing you. Is it possible for you to go over there and spent time with her. She misses her daughter."_

"_I'm missing her too. I'll go. Do you want me to call you later?"_

"_No, as long as she has you she'll be okay."_

"_I better go and see Brooke. Bye producer boy."_

"_Bye orphan girl."_

Sam hangs up the phone and smiles. She grabs her car keys and heads outside to take the drive to Brooke's house.

* * *

Brooke is in her living room watching the horror movies on TV. Brooke used to be a fan of Halloween, she used to be a big fan of all holidays, but ever since Sam left she hasn't been in the mood to celebrate anything. Brooke hasn't bothered to call Sam because the last time she talked to her, Sam had mentioned something about Jack coming to see her. Brooke was happy that Sam still had Jack as a friend even though their friendship is kind of a long distance one. The only thing she wants to know is if Sam is dating Jack because if she is Brooke really doesn't like that idea a whole lot.

Over the past few hours Brooke has had many knocks on her door, all trick or treaters waiting for candy, but Brooke had no candy to give…Well she did, but they were currently being eaten by her.

A knock on the door makes Brooke sigh loudly. She was really sick of all the people coming up to her door even though all her lights were off.

"There's no candy here," Brooke screams loudly.

Brooke waited to see if anyone would knock again and when they didn't she continued to eat her chocolate and watch TV.

* * *

Outside of the door Sam shakes her head and decides to go to her old bedroom window hoping beyond all hope that it was open. When Sam approached the window she cheered silently when it opened. Sam never thought she would have to go back to her old tricks, but she knew that a stubborn Brooke would be far worse to come across.

Sam quietly walked out of the bedroom and turned the corner as she watched Brooke in sadness. She watched as Brooke had another piece of candy and flipped the channels of the TV.

Sam quietly walked closer to Brooke and whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke yelped in surprise and jumped about 12 feet in the air.

"Samantha, you scared the hell out of me," Brooke states as she puts her hand to her chest to try and stop her heart rate.

Sam smirks at Brooke.

"Well it is Halloween."

Brooke smiled at Sam and ran and gave her a hug.

"How did you get inside?"

"Well I tried knocking, but you were being mean so I decided to go back to my old ways," Sam says with a smirk.

"I missed you," Brooke states as she and Samantha sit on the couch.

"I missed you, too. I needed my Brooke fix. Hope you don't mind."

"No, I needed my Sam fix…speaking of, I thought you would be spending this day with Jack."

Sam looks at Brooke and sighs.

"He had to do something last minute, so I was sitting home alone because Rebecca is still gone and I decided, why not go see Brooke."

Brooke looks at Sam and smirks.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Julian called you and asked to check on me. Samantha I might have been born, but I wasn't born yesterday."

"Okay he called me, but you should have been the one to do it."

"I know, but I didn't want to intrude."

"Brooke Davis, you are never an intruder, never."

Brooke smiles and pulls Sam into another hug.

"So, what is the deal with you and Jack?" Brooke asks.

"It's a conversation for another holiday, Brooke."

Sam lies her head on Brooke's shoulder while they watched horror movies on TV for the rest of the night, both getting their fixes of not being so lonely on Halloween.


End file.
